


we've come so far, my dear

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Stiles has sensitive skin. Derek has really cold hands at the moment.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	we've come so far, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> [17](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/613967145154560000/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts), for my Elle!

“I’m back!” Stiles calls out as he steps inside and closes the door behind him, despite knowing Derek heard him even before he entered the parking lot.

He drops his backpack by the entry table, takes off his hoodie and toes off his shoes, only looking up at the sound of light footsteps entering the living room.

Stiles is hanging his sweater on the coat rack when Derek stops in front of him. He can’t stop the smile that overtakes him as Derek engulfs him in his arms, a hand wrapping around his waist and the other on his hip coming to rest.

“Welcome home,” Derek stares lovingly at him, takes his breath away before they even get to kiss. And when they do is gentle and sweet, unhurried and soft and everything good in this world.

Derek’s hand moves soothingly on his back, the one on his hip playing with the edge of his shirt. He makes to slip under his flannel and the rucked-up shirt and Stiles jolts, eyes flying open as he gasps when ice-cold fingers come into contact with sensitive skin.

Derek swears, his arms the only thing stopping Stiles from tripping over the shoes he just took off.

“Your hands are cold,” Stiles informs, heart beating a little wild as he clutches to Derek’s arm, eyebrows raised in surprise. He’s only half amazed he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Yeah, sorry,” Derek pecks him in apology. “I was cleaning the backyard freezer when you pulled in. Should’ve remembered to put my hands under the faucet before coming to greet.”

Shock passed, Stiles smiles warmly at him. “S’alright,” he tells Derek around a small chuckle. “Just took me by surprise.”

“How was your day?” Derek asks, squeezing Stiles’ hip, pulling him away from the entrance and towards the couch.

“Better, now that I’m here,” Stiles answers truthfully with soft eyes, and it wins him another tender kiss.


End file.
